ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Raukus the Reveler
|image = RaukusWiki.jpg |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Theo James |Created By= Nyxi |status= Alive |Gender= Male |Age= 3700 |Species= God |Position= Celebration, Revelry |affiliation = Pantheon|species = God}}He is the son of the Green Man, Sage, and the Death Dealer, Andraste. As a child, Raukus spent equal time between his parents. Andraste trained him to be a warrior and Sage taught him the importance of the green world. As the boy grew he showed promise in two areas: he was a fine archer and he had a true love for nature. The more he grew, the more he began to disappoint his mother. He was a warrior, but he did not have the heart of War. There was not malice or death in his heart, but instead he had a joy of life unlike that of his other family members. When he was still young, the boy wanted to create something that would sate both his parents. The resulting creation was alcohol. Raukus created alcohol from the green things that grow in the ground for the warriors his mother commanded. It was something that they could share in at the celebration of a victory. He became the god of Celebration and libation. If the warriors did not pour the first cup of drink back to the ground from which it came, they will feel the wrath of drunkenness. He also travels with a companion named Halcyon. Halcyon was fashioned from ferns and the hands of his father, however, Raukus was the one who breathed life into him. He is the boy's most trusted companion and his life line. Raukus' face graced most taverns and his statue and likeness hangs upon the walls. He is celebrated by humans and fae alike, for he has no real enemies. His mother is his largest nemesis, she refused to see the worth in her son. Raukus holds no grudges, it is not in his nature. Instead he prefers to eat, drink, and be merry. When the Blight came upon his home, Raukus was in a drunken stupor, however, Halcyon drug him to safety. He was taken to the Oasis and remained safe there with Gaia. Soon enough, the blight came to his safe haven and Raukus took up arms and fought. He is a wonderful archer if he will try. Now he is ready to take a stand with his family and friends against the blighted plague that is destroying the land he cares for. Recently Raukus has revealed himself to his mother to be alive. Andraste deemed him dead in the blighted and was surprised to see him alive. He came to her under the guise as a traveler but his mother knew him. He filled the cups of her warriors with fine ale as they caught up. Upon hearing that his family is gathering for a War Council, Raukus makes an appearance. He will offer his keen eye and true aim to the fight and do what he can to bring this despair to an end.